You Were Mine
by emiilyjannne
Summary: PJ and Jo havent seen each other in 5 yr.s


::This is a story based on the Dixie Chicks song 'You were mine'::

::Dedication:: To Me for thinking up a great idea and Robyn for being a good mate like Evan is to Jo.

::Disclaimer:: I only own Simone and Cooper everything else belongs to Southern Star Productions and Channel 7.

It has been 5 years since PJ and Jo last saw each other, he left his wife for his ex-girlfriend because she tricked him into thinking she was pregnant to him but after his divorce to Jo, she came with the truth, but he didn't leave her. Now know no-one knows where he is. BTW PJ is with Tatiana

"where the hell is that son of your's Joanna?" Evan shouted playfully "I don't know but I could guess where my daughter is" Jo also shouted playfully, then suddenly Simone, Jo's daughter came running out from behind the old lounge "ner ner na ner ner" Simone teased her mother and 'uncle'. Evan grabbed her "okay little Miss, where's the boy?" Evan said playing along "me not telling uncle Evan" Simone said in her cute baby-voice as she was only two. They looked around, "I think I hear some little boy called Cooper" Jo said looking for her four year old son , 'knock knock' "Jonesy grab the door can ya please" Jo yelled from the other end of the house "I'm coming I'm coming" Jonesy said reaching for the handle, as he opened it Jonesy saw a man he thought he once knew, "G'day Evan mate" the stranger said "ummm Hi, are you looking for Jo?" Jonesy asked "C'mon mate, it's me PJ" PJ said gladly "PJ holy shit, where the hell have you been hiding" Jonesy reached out and shook PJ's hand , PJ shook back and didn't answer, Jo ran pass the door looking for Cooper, "Is that Jo?" PJ said as he peered in the door "Yeah, single mum too" Evan said giving PJ 'the look' . Simone was helping Jo find Cooper when she accidentally ran into Evan and started to cry "hey sweetie it's alright" Jonesy tried to calm down Simone, Jo walked towards her daughter and took her off Evan, "Hi Jo" PJ said sheepishly "what the bloody hell are you doing here" Jo said and slammed the door in PJ's face "Creep" she mumbled as she walked off with Simone. A couple of hours later Cooper emerged from his hiding place "well, well what do we have here" Jo laughed "mum, can I have a drink please" Cooper asked his mother looking very tired "yeah sure matey" Jo said as she walked into the kitchen, 'knock knock' "mummy do you want me to get the door" Cooper ask her "No sweetie, I will" Jo said handing her son a drink, Jo grabbed the door handle and turned it "Hi" PJ said "hi, come in I'm a bit busy but come in anyway" Jo said and turned to walk inside "Jo shouldn't we talk about everything that has happened" PJ asked her "I don't wanna go back there" Jo told him flatly and with her back to him she shed a tear.

I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone

As they got inside the kids were running around and not having remember who PJ was they asked the forty questions "Ok kids enough with the questions" Jo told her children "how about Cooper you go and watch Spider-man and Simone you go and watch the Lion King and I'll come and help you guys put them on ok" Jo said with a smile "yay" both Simone and Cooper yelled "I'll be back in a sec Peej" Jo said as she walked off with the kids "rightyo" PJ told her, he looked around the house well the living room anyway he saw pictures of the kids and Jo with the kids and the kids with Evan, Susie, Ben, Tom, Amy and Kelly, PJ thought to himself who were the other two women he had never seen before "Ok Cooper and Simone are settled for the night" Jo said looking pleased with herself, there was a long pause between the both of them "So…..you and the kids seem to have a good life?" PJ said "for crying out loud PJ, we both know that it's hard for us to talk normally I mean like your with whats-a-face and I'm nearly a full time single mum, who chances of getting a guy these days are nil" Jo told him "Jo…. You're beautiful and the reason why I'm back is because the whole pregnancy thing was a lie and I regret ever leaving you and the kids" PJ said apologetically and walked out of the house.

Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine  
"I knew I never should have let that basted in" Jo mumbled to herself 'ring ring' "hello" Jo spoke into the phone "at least I hope we can work together again" PJ said on the other end "whatever" Jo told him as she hung up.

The next Jo was trying to get Cooper ready for Pre-School, she wonder what PJ meant by the phone call last night whether he was coming back to work or was he coming into report something "ah well, I'll see when I get there" she smiled. After dropping Cooper off at pre-school and leaving Simone with her mum at their place she finally got to work she saw Susie talking to Jonesy, well that's what she thought they were doing, and then she saw him the man she once loved, the man she married, the man how betrayed her with his ex-girlfriend, she had to face up to him that she was stronger than him in the emotions department, "Parrish, can you come in here for a minute please" Tom asked Jo "Yep, sure" Jo replied so she walked into Toms office thinking please don't ask me about PJ please, please, "Jo, I hope you don't mind working with PJ again" Tom told her "What so I'm spose to work with him after what he did to me and you expect me to be fine with that" Jo told Tom aggressively "Jo, please don't make this hard for me" "oh please, how is it hard for you?" "Jo, the inspector wants me to make you a detective but if you can't work with PJ to learn the ropes of being a detective then I guess its up to you" Tom told her in a sympathetic voice "Fine I'll work with him for that reason and that reason only" Jo told Tom flatly and walked out. Later that day she wondered if she really wanted to be a detective, which would mean not much time with the kids and with Christmas right around the corner it was going to be harder than ever with PJ back and him probably after that going for custody of the kids but she scrapped that thought. That night Simone started to asked questions about her dad and Cooper started to ask as well , "well… he loves you guys very much but he's with the army and far away" Jo told them "will he be back for Chrissie?" Simone asked "sorry no sweetie but we can have Chrissie with Nan and Pop ay" Jo smiled


End file.
